


Mon Chat

by antoinettedarling



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Hurt feelings, M/M, animagus cuteness, dracos a kitty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-01
Updated: 2015-09-30
Packaged: 2018-04-24 05:17:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 13,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4906939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/antoinettedarling/pseuds/antoinettedarling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>what happens when in his animagus form, Draco gets taken in as Harry Potters new pet? Will seeing the 'real' Harry potter change his feelings for the man? Will any of that matter once Pansy finds out? Hp/Dm. Explicit. M/M.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

If Draco could have smirked in his current form, he would have. Sure he hated the fact that his animagus form was a small white cat, but even he admitted that the form was very useful. He could wander the castle after dark without anyone being suspicious. There were probably two dozen cats living in the castle at any given time.

He purred loudly to replace his smirk and climbed up a staircase, hissing at Mrs. Norris in aggravation. Draco had turned down Pansy's offer to accompany him, because he knew she wouldn't approve of what he was going to do. He playfully ran and leaped around the corridor until he stood in front of the hideous portrait, the one with the fat lady, the guardian of the Gryffindor common room.

The fat lady yawned exhaustedly and stretched as she woke up because of his loud meows. He wished he could curl his lip when she smiled and her many chins were squished by her smile. "Hello you precious little kitty cat, who do you belong too?"

Draco stretched out, his paws resting on the bottom part of the portrait and he watched her wince as his nails slid out to graze the delicate painting. He narrowed his eyes and increased the pressure of his nails, dragging down lightly.

"Bad kitty! Stop that, you're going to scratch my portrait!" The fat lady cried out, waving her arms wildly.

When he didn't stop, the fat lady cursed at him and suddenly flew upwards. His nails were pulled down and caught in the frame of the painting. Draco cried out loudly as he flew upwards and dangled from the bottom of the painting. He dangled wildly and meowed, and cursed at the fact that he'd hidden his wand in the dungeons.

"What on Earth is going on?" A thick rich voice called out from the portrait hole.

Draco meowed desperately again, hating that it had to be a Gryffindor who saved him, but pleased that he wouldn't be dangling from the stupid painting anymore. He heard a loud gasp and then the fat lady growling out "Don't give me that look! This evil little beast was about to slash my portrait!"

Two strong hands lifted him into the air and he clung to them quickly, afraid the stupid Gryffindor would drop him. The smooth voice called out, "Oh honestly! How could you do that to such a sweet little kitten? That's awful!"

Draco meowed in agreement into the boy's chest and buried his face into the warmth again. He smelled the spicy and musky scent of the boy and purred instinctively. He just smelled so good and he decided to lift his head and take a glance at the boy, who was currently arguing with the Fat Lady.

That might have been a mistake because once he saw who he was being held by. Draco growled and dug his claws into the boys arm.

"Hey little guy, calm down!" Harry Potter frowned down at him and looked back up at the portrait, "I'll make sure he stays away from you. Goodnight."

Before he knew what was happening, Draco found himself being led into the Gryffindor common room. He struggled, and hissed angrily, trying to get away. Finally after cursing Potter, carefully and gently put him down. Draco darted underneath a chair and panted worriedly, his silver eyes darted around the room, and he let out a low growl when he noticed the Weasel and Mudblood sitting across from him.

He listened to Granger ask, "Who's cat was that?"

Harry dropped to his knees and peered under the sofa, smiling at the kitten hiding under his favorite chair, "I don't know Mione. The fat lady hoisted him in the air and he was just dangling there by his nails!"

Hermione gasped, "How awful! Why would she do that to a kitten?"

"She said he was trying to scratch up her portrait." Harry laughed out. He wondered if the portraits awful singing had offended the small cat so much that it had tried to retaliate. He wiggled closer to the chair and stared into the cats silver eyes. At the moment they were wide with fear and they flickered between Ron, Hermione and himself.

"Come here cat..." He slowly pushed his hand under the chair, toward the cat, and stiffened when the cat growled and batted at his hand with its paw.

Hermione got down next to him and peered at the cat, "Oh what a lovely cat! So pretty...Come on, you're safe out here. No big, mean portrait to lift you too high into the air."

Draco was pleased to find that he could roll his eyes, because Grangers overly sweet, baby talk was just ridiculous. He realized that 'he' Draco Malfoy was hiding under a chair from the golden trio...And it's not like they knew it was him. After all he just looked like a miniature version of a white, Persian cat, they wouldn't hurt a cat would they?

He swiped at Potter again before crawling languorously out from underneath the chair. He ignored Grangers cooing noises and remarks at how beautiful he was and jumped up to sit on the chair. He looked around the common room and inwardly sneered at the red and gold decorations. He couldn't help but be a little bit amused at the fact that he was in the Gryffindor common room.

Weasley was sitting back on the couch that Granger had vacated and was wearing a look of extreme distaste as he studied him. Apparently Weasley didn't like cats. Draco grinned and licked his paw before jumping down and then onto the other couch, growling at Weasley, just to get a reaction.

"Bloody cat! Why'd you have to bring it in here?" Weasley scowled, scooting away.

Draco hissed at him again and blinked in surprise when Potter laughed and moved closer to him. Potter smiled widely at his friend and said, "I like him, he's feisty."

He reached over before Draco realized what was happening and scratched behind his ear. Draco stilled, readying himself to scratch the boy but found that he was slowly relaxing under Potters touch. The sensation was just so nice, so pleasurable. He knew he should be appalled at the loud purring noises he was making but he couldn't be not as long as he kept get scratched...in that perfect place.

Vaguely he could hear Granger cooing again and say, "Aw look Harry he likes you."

"What are you going to do with it?"Weasley asked his voice strained with disgust.

"He'll just have to stay in here tonight." Potter shrugged and leaned down to smile at the Draco, "That won't be a problem will it little buddy?"

Draco wanted to say that nothing would be a problem as long as Potter kept up that wonderful rubbing and scratching, but couldn't. Instead he just leaned into the touch and purred vividly. Suddenly he was in Potters arms again and they were headed up a spiral staircase. His common sense came flying back and he stiffened in his arms, a low growl building up in his throat.

But the soft scratching came again and he couldn't help himself.

"Bloody nuisance. Why does it have to sleep in our room?" Weasley complained next to him, prompting a halfhearted swipe from Draco's paw.

Potter found that extremely amusing apparently because his chest rocked with silent chuckles. "I just don't think he'd like being alone."

'Damn right.' Draco agreed sleepily in his mind.

He'd given up on the idea that he was going to be let out of the Gryffindor common room before morning, so he decided to just observe his usual nemesis. It could be amusing after all, to hear Weasley and Potters private conversations. And 'maybe' Potter would do a little more of that ear scratching thing.

Once they were in the room, Draco looked around eagerly, noting the three other boys already sleeping in their beds. Potter put him down on what was apparently his bed and Draco curled up waiting for some juicy conversation. He was severely let down because Weasley went on and on about his crush on Granger. Potter mostly listened, occasionally letting out a chuckle or a bit of advice.

Bored about five minutes into the conversation, Draco flopped onto his stomach and yawned, stretching out his paws. Potter took to petting him and he purred happily, enjoying the warmth of his hands. Finally Weasley shut up and Draco purred even louder at that, warranting another laugh from Potter.

Potter stood and stretched, his robes were halfway unbuttoned by the time Draco realized what he was doing. He was...Undressing! Harry bloody Potter was undressing in front of him! He would have blushed if he could have, but instead he just looked away. Even then though, he was just to curious to see why all the seventh year girls were so overly attracted to Potter, and he looked back.

His Gryffindor rival was unbuttoning his shirt, slowly revealing long strips of light, golden tan skin and sinewy muscles on his thin frame. He pulled off his shirt, dropping it on top of the trunk on the edge of his bed. His hands dropped to his belt buckle and Draco lowered his head, trying not to inwardly blush so much. Potter pulled open the belt and unbuttoned his trousers, pulling them off quickly.

Draco sat up studied Potters surprising beauty. He wasn't a classic beauty like Draco was. No he was almost wildly handsome. His legs muscular and dusted with a light brush of black hair, his abs clearly defined, even though he was very thin. And his skin had this amazing golden undertone to it. He wondered how the boy could be tan when he lived in England his entire life.

Sadly though, his studying of Potters body was cut short when Potter pulled on a thin pair of black, pajama pants.

"That's creepy Harry." Weasley called over to them from his bed, breaking Draco's intense concentration away from Potter.

"What is?"

"The way that cat is staring at you while you undress!" Weasley said sarcastically.

Now completely embarrassed, Draco hunched down and peeked shyly up at Potter who surprised him by smiling lightly at him. "He's alright Ron, you just hate cats."

"Yeah thanks to Hermione and that bloody freak Crookshanks!" Ron growled in the next bed, dropping a pillow over his face.

Potter dropped onto the bed and lay back, waving his wand around to turn out the lights. Draco hovered around the edge of the bed, starting to feel uncomfortable again. Now what was he supposed to do? It was... kind of okay to watch Potter undress, after all he was just curious about what the big hype about Potter was. But sleeping in the same bed, let alone room was just too odd.

Unfortunately Potter didn't give him much of a choice because in a quick moment he reached down and yanked him up, pulling him close to his chest. Draco was stiff for a long moment and then his cat feelings seemed to take over because the warmth of Potters chest and the way his big warm hand was stroking down his back made him relax, a low purr vibrating through him.

He wasn't aware of Potters face nuzzling into his neck until, the Gryffindor boy was whispering into his ear, "Don't mind Ron cat. You're adorable and sweet, he just can't stand felines."

Draco preened when he heard that Potter thought he was adorable and purred louder, his paw lightly bobbing Potters nose. At least the stupid boy had enough sense to realize how cute he was, even if it was just in cat form. He wriggled a little bit closer and without thinking, let the tip of his cat tongue lick the bottom of Potters chin.

The brunette let out a low sigh and cuddled closer to him, "I knew you were a sweet boy."

It only took a few moments for Potter to fall asleep, his arm draped loosely over Draco. Draco on the other hand was trying to stay awake, pushing away the comfortableness of the boys arm and body. He managed to pout as he pulled out of the boys embrace, but felt an odd glow of warmth when Potter sleepily reached out for him, pouting in his sleep when he couldn't find him.

Draco walked over to the bedside table and gently put his paw on Potters wand. There was a light glow of light and then he was back in his human form, his feet on the floor. He glanced around edgily hoping he hadn't woken up any of the Gryffindor boys. He didn't want to be caught in their private room that was an invitation for disaster.

He looked around the dark room and then back at Potter who was frowning now in his sleep. He reached over and lightly pushed the boy's infuriatingly messy hair back from his face, not knowing exactly why he was doing something so tender to someone he considered his enemy. He scowled at his actions and pushed away from the bed and slowly walked out of the room and hurried down the steps, looking around the common room. When he saw that it was empty, he hurried across the room and pushed open the portrait hole door.

"Hey! You aren't a Gryffindor!" the fat lady yelled after him.

"Yeah yeah! I didn't exactly have a choice." Draco snidely called back to her.

He was surprised that he made it back to the common room without being caught, though there were a few tense moments when he thought he'd heard Filch, or Snape. He wasn't completely worried about Snape but Filch would most likely drag him to McGonagall or someone who wouldn't be as lenient. But with his amazing good luck, he made it back without any incidents. Draco ducked into the common room and collapsed exhaustedly into his favorite armchair.

"Draco! Where've you been?"

His heart beating rapidly and after jumping about an inch into the air, Draco swiveled around and glared at Pansy. She was standing at the bottom of the stairs of their Head boy and girl rooms, wearing a skimpy lingerie nighty and giving him a confused look. "Merlin Pansy! Make some noise or something would you?"

"Well, where were you?"

Trying and failing not to roll his eyes, Draco sighed and relaxed against the couch. When he and Pansy had gotten together it had just seemed right, after all he was the Slytherin Prince and she was pretty much the Slytherin Princess. Everyone had expected them to get together, especially their parents. He had thought it would be an easy, relaxing relationship, and yet lately Pansy had been getting even more and more clingy. She knew he wasn't faithful to her, but she told him that she didn't care as long as it was never more than one time with the same person. And that was something that he could agree too.

"Pansy darling…I was out."

"With someone?" Pansy walked slowly closer, in a way that probably in her mind was sexy.

He tried not to look too disgusted when she straddled his waist, her legs on either side of his thighs. He put on his signature sneer, "Yes I was with someone. Three people actually."

Pansy paled and her long fingernails pierced into his shoulders, "Three people? Who?" when he gave her a look, clearly telling her that she wasn't going to get names, she continued, her face flushing red with emotion, "They had better at least be discreet Draco! I will not be made a fool of! And if my boyfriend is caught shagging other people, I will be!"

At first he'd been amused by making his night in the Gryffindor common room, into a sordid tale of group sex with unknown partners. But now she'd ruined it for him, he had been hoping that he could tell her some wild, lie of a story. So he let out a low sigh and tipped his head back, "Pansy honestly, has anyone ever gone around talking about my night with them?"

Relaxing a bit more, Pansy smiled, "Alright then, as long as you're discreet."

"Of course I am darling." Draco smiled overly cheery at her and her eyebrow twitched before she leaned in, her lips almost on his.

"You'd better be Draco. Because I won't only ruin your sex partner…I'll destroy you." She pulled back and for a moment he watched a deadly serious look sparkle in her eyes, then she leaned in to kiss him softly.

Her lips were cold and dry and felt horrible against his. He pulled back after a long moment and sighed, "I'm going to bed Pansy…"

"Alright, goodnight." She slipped off his legs and he leapt up, grabbing his wand off the table by the fireplace.

As soon as he was out of sight, Draco wiped his mouth on the back of his hand. He opened the door to his private room and locked the door behind him. It wasn't like Pansy hadn't snuck into his room before after all. He threw himself onto his bed and tapped his wand against his chest, his clothes disappearing instantaneously. He closed his eyes and smiled up at the ceiling as he ran his hands down his body, enjoying the feel of his own body.

He knew he was beautiful, he knew people wanted him and he enjoyed the attention. But…lately he'd been feeling a bit bored, and lonely. Draco never usually felt like that, usually he felt pleased to be surrounded by everyone, he was never alone and usually he was the one entertaining everyone else, (at someone else's expense of course).

So being bored was downright annoying to Draco and he couldn't help but enjoy the night he'd had. Even though he had been afraid when he had first gotten locked in the Gryffindor common room with Potter and the rest of the golden trio, by the end of the night he was slightly fascinated. Who knew Potter was such a softie? And that Weasley was such a grumpy cynic. And Granger was pretty much the way he figured she was. It was interesting watching them interact, with them thinking they were in private.

Maybe he should go back, and see what they might have to say in private. It could get interesting. Maybe they would say something about him, or if they were planning something against him, then he would have a heads up at least.

Draco grinned at the ceiling and waved his wand at the light, making it go out. He curled up, pulling the blanket over himself. Closing his eyes, Draco thought he could still feel Potters warm chest, pressing into him, his warm breath on the back of his neck and his hands moving down his body, slowly and softly. His lips twitched up into a smile and he let himself drift off into sleep, already decided that he would be back inside the Gryffindor common room, come the next night.

"Don't you dare come near me you evil little thing!"

Pacing in front of the Gryffindor common rooms entrance, Draco wondered where Potter was. He'd been hanging out in front of the portrait hole for almost twenty minutes. It was time to do something drastic.

Stalking forward, Draco raised his paw menacingly, laughing inside his head when the fat lady raised her hands over her face and flinched. He was about to drag his paw down the portrait when to strong hands lifted him from the floor and a low voice whispered, "Hey kitty, you don't want to do that again do you?"

Purring instantly at Potters touch, Draco twisted in his arms and meowed loudly. Potter grinned at him and scratched behind his ears. Grangers face appeared over his shoulder and he couldn't resist hissing quietly at her. She ignored that and cooed at him. Potter glanced at her and asked, "Any luck with finding his owner yet Hermione?"

Granger shook her head, "No, I asked around but nobody is missing a little white Persian cat. He could be a stray…"

"You think?" Potter frowned and then looked back down at Draco, "Well I guess that makes us both orphans little guy."

Potters sad tone made Draco feel especially tender and rubbed his head into his hand, with a low meow. He'd made fun of Potter being an orphan of course, but he'd never heard him talk so sadly about his lack of parents. He felt a little bit guilty about it and he didn't really like it. So he wiggled around until Potter put him down, then he walked back over to the portrait, ready to scratch at it again.

The fat lady scowled and growled out to the golden trio, "Either take that bloody rat inside or go get him lost in the dungeons."

While Weasley laughed behind them, Granger and Potter both wore scandalized looks, and Draco hissed angrily at her, brandishing his claws again. Luckily for the fat lady, Potter said, "Balderdash." And the fat lady swung forward letting them in. Draco dashed in, meowing loudly and sniffing the room.

Following him in, Potter laughed loudly and looked around the room, smiling over at the corner. Draco followed his gaze and stiffened when he noticed the two twins Weasley's sitting close together whispering quickly. Ron walked over to them and beamed, "What the bloody hell are you two doing here?"

One of the twins looked up and rolled his eyes, "McGonagall did say that we could drop in whenever we wanted too."

"Yeah, but why would you come back here, you're finally free."

Draco wanted to roll his eyes along with the twins but just jumped up on the couch. Why was Weasley so bloody nosey? He should have been paying attention to the wicked twins because he didn't notice when one of them twitched his wand in his direction. He was suddenly in the air flying towards them, a loud, desperate meow flying out of his mouth. He heard Potter and Grangers objections and fought viciously when the twin who'd summoned him so rudely grabbed him out of thin air and studied him, "whose cat?"

Meowing loudly still, Draco watched his savior in the form of Potter storm over to them and gently pull him out of the twins rude hands, "We don't know, think he's a stray."

"He's really attached to Harry though." Granger called over to them, sitting down and pulling out three books and writing papers.

"Is he?" the twin who had grabbed him asked.

"Isn't that adorable?!" The other twin teased next to him.

"Well if he's a stray then we can always find a use for him." The first twin grinned wickedly.

A little appalled, Draco clung to Potter and tried to scramble into his robes. Potter squeezed him reassuringly and when he spoke his voice was protective and bracing, "No, if we don't find his owner I'm sure I can look after him."

The next couple of hours were interesting enough for Draco, even though they didn't talk about anything private or about him at all, he had fun. The Weasley twins were amazingly funny, constantly teasing their younger brother and even making Granger mad at their pranks. They mostly left Potter alone, only tossing a few jokes about his lack of girlfriend around. Draco had made sure to stay as far from them as possible, but once startled himself by thinking that he would've given them half a chance if he'd known how funny they were.

Around one in the morning, the twins left, going home to their flat in Diagon Alley. And Weasley had declared he was tired. Draco watched interestedly as he kissed Granger lightly and obviously lovingly, brushing her hair back away from her face. For a bit after that, Potter got help on his homework from Granger until it was done.

"I think that should be good enough Harry."

"You're right…If it's too good, Sprout will know that I didn't do it." Potter laughed and hugged Granger around the shoulders. "Thanks Mione, I wouldn't have gotten it done without you."

"I know!" Granger laughed and then set happy eyes on Draco, who was lounging close to Potter, hoping he'd scratch his ears again. "How about I take the kitty along with me tonight?"

Growling low in his throat, Draco got up and padded over to Potter, he used his front paws to crawl up his leg and pulled lightly. "Ow!" potter gasped, pulling Draco's claws out of his jeans.

"I guess he doesn't like that idea!" Granger laughed and clucked her tongue, "It really is adorable how much he likes you Harry."

Potter leaned down to pick Draco into his arms and grinned, "I happen to be a very likeable guy Mione."

"Well then…Maybe you should find someone to be with. I'm sure no girl…or guy would turn you down." Granger winked wickedly and began climbing the stairs up to her private room.

Draco felt Potters rapidly beating heart and glanced up at the boy. His face was red and his mouth was opened in surprise. Draco knew how he felt! Potter was possibly gay? That 'was' a revelation. He meowed loudly after a few long moments and the Gryffindor looked down at him a small smile on his face, "That girl knows too much."

He laughed loudly and shook his head in apparent amusement, "How about me and you go to sleep Mr. Kitty?"

After Potter fell asleep, Draco sat on Potters chest and studied his sleeping face. He was so peaceful and relaxed when he slept. He must have been having a good dream because he was smiling, and making contented little noises low in his throat. Unable to help himself, Draco leaned in and rubbed the top of his head under Potters chin, enjoying the happy sigh he got in return.

Jumping to the edge of the bed, he touched the edge of Potters wand and transformed. Stretching his human form, Draco sat on the edge of Potters bed quietly, glad that the curtains were drawn. He brushed back Potters hair again and slowly leaned in, his hand, very lightly dragging down the brunette's face, down to his neck, feeling the warmth.

He knew Potter was a deep sleeper and probably wouldn't wake up from his touches and that was relieving. He couldn't even picture how the boy would react to what he was doing. He'd most likely hex him through the wall. Because even if Potter 'was' gay, he still wouldn't be interested in being with Draco, he'd find some nice Gryffindor or maybe a sweet, naïve Hufflepuff.

A sad feeling rushed through Draco and he leaned down, willing himself not to think about what he was doing. His lips lightly brushed against Potters and he sighed lightly at the spark of attraction he got when their lips touched. The other boy's lips were warm, soft and tasted sweet, against his own. It was like nothing he'd ever experienced with Pansy or any of his nameless conquests. It was unique and was making him completely turned on.

Unable to help himself, Draco tilted his head and moved his lips slowly. He was growing frustrated that Potter wasn't reacting back. He wanted to feel the boy exploring his mouth and he wanted to know how he would react to the way he was being kissed. In his sleep Potter sighed out, passion clear in his voice, and tilted his head, giving Draco access to his neck. He tasted the skin lightly, his tongue dragging lightly down the expanse of his throat. He sighed at the spicy taste of Potters skin and felt the boy shiver under him.

He pulled back quickly and wiped his lips, his heart beating wildly and his body calling for him to go back to the other boy, to wake him up and treat him to the full show. Draco resisted though, knowing Potter wouldn't stay asleep long if he kept it up. As it was he was already breathing unsteadily on the bed, his body writhing around on the bed, in what was obviously pleasure. He made such a tempting picture, laying out on the bed, his body tense and practically begging for it and so completely accessible.

But Draco wouldn't allow himself to take it farther and got off the bed, his hands trembling. He sneaked to the door and looked once more at Potter, his eyes glancing at the boys swollen lips. He smirked and ducked out of the room, his feet silent on the floor. But his mind was loud with thoughts and images of Potter in his mind. He didn't completely understand his new found feelings, but just remembering how it felt when his lips touched Potters, he couldn't make himself care.

Thinking over the last three weeks, Draco smiled brightly at the floor as he walked through a deserted corridor. He spent every night besides one with Potter and the night after that, he'd been greeted with such a warm greeting that he wondered if the boy had spent the night before worrying about him. Sometimes when he was feeling particularly cuddly, Potter would wrap his arms so tightly around him that Draco didn't have much of chance of escaping and allowed himself to drift off into the sweetest sleep imaginable.

He was hiding from Pansy. Lately she was getting very annoyed and suspicious about his nightly whereabouts. She was starting to figure out that Draco wasn't meeting new lovers every time he went out, instead he meeting the same person. And that was one of the things that she didn't approve of. So she was starting to pick at him and trying to get him to sleep with her to prove that they were still okay in their relationship.

Just the thought of being inside Pansy, made Draco's stomach turn and so he was trying his hardest to avoid her.

Thinking of how warm he'd been in Potters arms last night, Draco hummed happily. He wasn't paying attention and didn't see someone hurrying towards him, not paying attention to where they were going either. When a warm body slammed into his, Draco stumbled back, his legs getting caught with the other persons. They fell to the ground heavily and his head cracked against the cold stone, in a sickeningly loud way.

"Bloody hell!" He groaned out in pain, his eyes squeezed shut, trying to hold in pained tears.

"Oh shit! I'm so sorry! Oh...Malfoy..."

His eyes flew open when the warm voice spoke, a voice he was extremely familiar with now. Potter was resting heavily on, his legs still tangled with Draco's and his eyes now extremely cautious as he realized who he'd ran into. His voice had made a funny vibrating feeling in the Slytherin's chest, as his face was just centimeters from Draco chin.

Taking in a deep breath, Draco realized he had to say something, "Potter?"

Emerald eyes grew concerned as all the cautiousness emptied out of them, and Potter blinked worriedly down at him, "Are you okay Malfoy? You...um you're..." He shrugged shyly and glanced away from his silver eyes to his cheeks.

Draco raised his hand to his own cheek and gently ran his finger tips across them, surprised when he felt wetness there. The tears he'd been holding in from his fall must have spilled out when he'd opened his eyes to check that it really was Potter laying on top of him. He felt his cheeks burn with pink and glanced closed his eyes, "Um...Well my head kind of hurts."

He opened his eyes when Potter didn't reply for a long moment and spotted the fascinated look the Gryffindor was wearing as he studied his face. He bit his lip, to stop him from leaning up and kissing the boy on top of him and Draco looked away, "Potter?"

"Huh? Oh bloody hell sorry. I'm probably squishing you..." the brunette chuckled once and pushed himself off the floor, leaving Draco's body with a cold rush of air. He held his hand out and Draco took it, simply to feel him holding it.

Once they were standing again, Potter looked around awkwardly, "Er...Did you say your head hurt Malfoy?"

Feeling the growing knot of the back of his head with his fingers, Draco nodded with a grimace, "I think I'll survive though."

"Are you bleeding?"

Poking at the back of his head, Draco frowned at the pain. But when he pulled his fingers away from his scalp, there was no blood staining his fingers. "No."

Potter laughed abruptly and shook his head, "You must be in pain, because you haven't insulted me once."

"Do you want me too?" Draco smirked and allowed himself, to glance at Potter.

With a surprised grin, Potter tipped his head to the side, "Are you sure you Draco Malfoy?"

A shiver spasmed through Draco's voice when he heard his name come out of Potters mouth so silky and dangerous, but he just bit his lip and nodded, "Pretty sure."

"So why are you being so nice to me all of a sudden? I thought you hated me." Potter leaned back against the wall and studied him, carefully.

"Aren't we a little old for a feud?"

"I figured that out years ago." Potter teased him, though his eyes were still suspicious.

Rolling his eyes, Draco shook his head, "Yeah well you're a saint aren't you?"

"That's what they say...But you know..." He leaned in close to Draco, his mouth very close to his ear, causing Goosebumps to erupt over his neck, "I'm not as saintly as many people think."

Blinking hard, Draco followed Harry's face as he moved back, "Oh no?" but he blushed when his voice cracked.

Potter grinned again, "Nope."

"So what were you running away from?"

He was pleased to see Potter's cocky grin falter. Potter looked away, "Oh um...I wasn't running really. I was looking for um..."

"Looking for, what?"

"Well, and I know you'll make fun of me but a kitten."

Draco felt his jaw drop in shock and blinked, how ironic. A cleared his throat, just to keep from laughing and stuttered out, "A...A k-kitten?"

"Yes a kitten. It's a little white thing. I've been trying to figure out where he spends his days. But I'm not having any luck. Have you seen him?"

"A little, white kitten?" Draco's lips twitched, Potter was looking for him! Wondering where he was and hoping to find him.

Frowning, Potter nodded, "Yeah..."

"No I haven't seen it."

"Damn. Alright well I'm gonna go and look for him."

Not wanting to separate from Potter, Draco smirked, "I'll help you look."

After giving Draco a long surprised look, Potter shrugged, "Okay."


	2. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> complete

Draco stretched out on Potters chest and purred loudly when the boy rubbed his head. The Gryffindor boy smiled down at him, "It was an interesting day today. You wouldn't believe me if I told you..."

With a low meow, the white cat nuzzled into the brunettes chin and batted his lips with a paw. The boy laughed and rubbed his lips on the top of his head, "You want me to tell you huh?" Draco meowed once and Potter smiled, "Okay. Well...Draco was civil to me. I kind of ran right into him, he hit his head pretty hard. I hope he's okay." He broke off and smiled sweetly, gazing in an unfocused way. "I couldn't believe when he didn't curse me right away for knocking him down."

Purring even louder, the blonde edged forward. And Potter sighed, "I wonder if he really meant it when he said that he's over hating me. I have my doubts, because honestly he's not all that trusting. He's hated me for years. Why would he stop now?"

"I guess he might be planning something, he'll probably try to humiliate me. I don't know...It would be great if he was over everything. Because when we were looking for you, he was really funny and nice. He kept cracking jokes about you, yes. But he wasn't being mean. He was just trying to make me laugh. And I think he would be a really good friend if he gave it half a chance."

Potter pulled the blanket over them and sighed lightly, "It's probably odd that I like him huh?"

Draco didn't think it was so odd. After all he was the one to kiss the other boy when he was sleeping. Besides, Potter expressing that he liked him, was making his stomach all squirmy. He purred loudly in his throat and nuzzled into Potters neck.

"Again with that bloody cat!?"

Hissing without even turning his head, Draco let his tail flicker wildly. Potter rolled his eyes at the Weasley girl and nodded. Out of the corner of his eye, Draco watched the brat narrow her eyes on him. She sauntered over to the bed and not to subtly sit close to the Gryffindor prince, practically on his lap. He watched Potter shift on the bed with an uncomfortable look and narrowed his eyes on the girl.

She was disgusting. At first glance you would think she's absolutely beautiful with her fiery red hair, deep blue eyes, and luminous pale skin. Her body was what most guys would think was attractive but he didn't find her overly accentuated curves that intriguing. Up close he could see that her dewy skin was almost wet looking, disgustingly so. Her lips layered with so much lip gloss added to the wet look. Her blue eyes were shrewd and harsh, and reminded him of Pansy's eyes.

"Wouldn't you prefer human company to stupid felines?" Ginny smirked and ran her finger down his arm.

Swatting his paw at her finger with nails out, Draco growled at her. The girl scowled at him and snatched her fingers away. Potter muffled a snort and winked at his kitten before looking back up to Ginny. "I like him. He doesn't constantly annoy me with mindless chatter."

The girl pursed his lips but just for a moment. In the next instinct she smirked, "We don't have to talk..." with her free hand, she shoved Draco bodily off Potters chest and spread herself across his chest, her lips pressed into his possessively.

Still twisted around from when the stupid little bitch shoved him off his chest, Draco narrowed his eyes on the girl and hissed and growled loudly, his warnings so loud that they filled the room. The Weasley girl pulled off Potter, her eyes wide and afraid. Sitting up Potter wiped his mouth off and scowled at Ginny, "Why'd you push him so hard?"

"It's just a bloody cat."

Before Potter could retort angrily, the Granger girl walked in the room, her eyes wary and Weasley right behind her. "What on Earth is going on in here? You could hear that cat down in the common room!"

"She shoved him off me!" Potter jumped off the bed and snatched Draco up in his arms. His hisses stopped instantly when he was protected in the Gryffindors hold.

"It's just a cat for Merlin's sake!" Ginny scowled, still on the bed with her uniform skirt riding up dangerously high.

"It is just a cat Harry..."

Potter shook his head at his best friend and grumbling he pushed past his friends, and down the stairs. Riding in the boys arms, Draco was alarmed by how heated the boys internal temperature got when he was mad. It was like his magic was boiling, readying itself to explode. Leaving his common room, the Gryffindor stalked down several corridors before stopping in a moon lit corridor somewhere by the transfiguration classroom, Draco thought.

He was less worried about where they were and more about how Potter was still fuming. Shaking his head angrily, Potter scowled at the wall, "Ugh, so bloody annoying." He leaned his back against the wall and slid down, Draco held in his arms carefully.

Meowing quietly, the blonde moved forward and batted his chin with his paw. Potter looked up and smirked, "Sorry cat. I didn't mean to scare you. Don't get me wrong. I love my friends...It's just sometimes they are really annoying. And Ginny...Merlin! She knows I'm not bloody interested. And yet she continues to throw herself at me!"

"She can't get it through her head that I'm...Well whatever."

Reaching up to lick Potters chin, Draco stiffened and whipped his head around when he caught a scent that he knew and reviled. He caught two corn yellow eyes glaring at him from a window and crouched down in Potters lap even though he knew he'd already been seen.

A soft touch on his head made him jump. He glanced up for just a second at Potter then stared back at the window where the raven sat. He felt the Gryffindor follow his gaze and then he spoke, "That thing looks way too big for you to hunt little guy...or are you scared of it? I can scare it away if you'd like."

With a jolt Draco jumped off Potters lap and dodged the boy's hands. Potter let out an alarmed noise and reached for him, "Come here cat! That Raven could grab you!"

Taking out more longing look, Draco ran down the corridor as fast as he could, ignoring Potters calls and plea's for him to come back. He ran to where he'd hidden his wand, in a deserted classroom on the same floor. He pushed the door open and put his paw to the wand. He straightened instantly because he could hear the sounds of wings bringing the raven closer.

The raven landed on the ground and touched her beak to the wand she'd tied around one of her claws. In a bright flash, Pansy stood, her eyes flashing dangerously and her mouth pursing tightly. Draco scowled dangerously, "You follow me now?"

"I am very possessive you know this Draco. But that's not really the issue now is it?" Pansy stalked forward, her heels tapping as she stepped forward.

Draco thought about denying what he knew she was talking about but didn't see the point. So instead he took a menacing step forward his wand held tightly in his hand and snarled out quietly, "You stay away from him Pansy you understand?"

"Why should I? After all you're my boyfriend. And I don't particularly think that Potter would be pleased to find that his new pet is actually his boyhood nemesis."

"Actually his boyhood nemesis was the dark lord." He made his tone sarcastic in the way that he knew she hated.

As he expected Pansy snarled at him, "I don't think he'd react kindly to the person who'd been tricking him."

Fear filling his gut at the thought of Potter thinking he'd been doing nothing but tricking him and spying on him, Draco paled even more. "That's not necessary Pansy. He doesn't know it's me, there's no way for you to be embarrassed in public. And that's what you're really concerned about isn't it?"

Studying the ground calculatingly, Pansy spoke her voice quiet and dangerous, "Usually that would be my main concern. But seeing you with him...Seeing how much you care for him. That I cannot allow. I know you doubt me when I say that I love you. But I don't lie as you know."

"I loved you enough to let you have your little excursions. But unfortunately you took that too far. You let yourself forget about me. And when I saw that you love Potter...It infuriated me, because you didn't even take my feelings for granted."

"So...Why would I care about your feelings? The anger I feel now would only be placated by causing you and your loved one hurt. So that's what I intend to do."

Draco opened his mouth to argue, plead, get down on his knees and beg but she cut him off, "There won't be any changing of my mind Draco. I will hurt you...And Potter for good measure. You're lucky I even prepared you. Perhaps in the future when we're married and you get bored enough to even think of finding another lover, you'll think back on this and change your mind."

"If you do this...You can forget about any future with me, Pansy Parkinson." Draco threatened trying to keep the desperation out of his voice. She would seize at that weakness and run with it.

Pansy narrowed her eyes on the obvious promise in his voice and looked down her nose at him, "I guess we'll see Draco, how much that threat really frightens me tomorrow."

She nodded once, her blue eyes icy before turning and walking out the door. Draco waited until her footsteps faded before collapsing into the chair he had stood next too. He swallowed deeply and took several hooded deep breaths. Pansy could really destroy what he'd built with Potter. Their friendship as humans and the deep relationship in his animagus form.

Potter would be devastated and betrayed. Not only had he opened up to what he thought was a simple kitten, but he'd finally began trusting Draco. His heart thrummed violently at the thought of his newfound obsession hurting so. Guilt filled him when he realized that he hadn't thought of what Pansy might do to Potter if she realized how close he was growing to the boy.

He would just have to hope that his threat to completely break off their relationships would keep Pansy from doing anything that would hurt Potter, even if that meant completely staying away from him, in human and animagus form. It would hurt his precious Gryffindor horribly and be dreadful to stay away from him and yet have to see him every day. But it was what he had to do.

Harry wandered for three days, searching the castle up, down, and side to side for his little white kitten. But there had been no sign of it. Not even a trace. It was like his kitten had simply disappeared into thin air. Which in Hogwarts didn't really seem impossible...But his kitten had disappeared for days before but he would always show up again after the second day.

He was afraid that the raven he'd seen three nights ago had gotten his kitten. The kitten seemed afraid of it, afraid enough to run when he'd caught sight of it. Maybe the raven had been stalking the kitten and...Maybe it had gotten him.

The mere thought made his stomach clench painfully. He was completely attached to the little cat. It was like a living security blanket. He needed his little buddy. If the bloody raven did kill his kitten, Harry would find the bird and make sure it received the same fate. He knew that that sounded simply ridiculous but his feelings for the kitten were just that great.

Sighing, Harry caught sight of a certain blonde leaving the Great Hall, and smiled. Malfoy had been turning into his friend the last few weeks. And even though they hadn't talked for...Well three days, he still thought that maybe he would offer to help find the kitten again. The last time they'd look for his pet they had actually had fun.

And at the moment he needed some cheering up, so Harry shouted out, "Malfoy!", and waved at the pale boy.

He was confused when Malfoy turned, stared at him in almost a frightful way and then turned to look for what seemed like a getaway. But he hurried over and smiled, his arms swinging at his sides. "Hey! I haven't seen you in forever!"

"Oh um...Yes, sorry I've just been really busy, you know with homework and such." Malfoy studied his feet as he talked his face tingeing pink.

Harry's stomach filled painfully when he realized that Malfoy didn't really seem all that pleased to see him. Had he changed his mind about them being friends? He didn't think he could handle that on top of his kitten friend disappearing. "Oh...I understand of course."

"Er, did you need something?"

"Yes...Er well I mean, my kitten friend has disappeared once again. And you know since you were so helpful finding him last time, I was hoping that you would h-help me find him again." By the time he'd finished talking Harry couldn't even look at Malfoy, he didn't want to see the rejection in his eyes as he turned him down.

He caught icy blue eyes staring at him next to the doors of the Great Hall and frowned. Pansy Parkinson was staring him like he'd murdered her first born. Why was she being so hostile? Yeah she'd never liked him, that just made sense since she was an evil, snobby Slytherin and he was a...Well not one of those. But she'd never so openly glared at him like he was the bloody antichrist. He snorted inside his head and thought that well she might actually get on with the antichrist so that analogy didn't actually work.

Realizing that Malfoy was talking he focused on the boy. "Er...I really can't...I'm sorry, you know loads of homework."

"Of course, silly of me to ask, it's just a kitten after all." Harry blushed and rolled his eyes.

Finally meeting his eyes, Malfoy smiled sadly, "Wherever he is, I'm sure he misses you just as much as you miss him."

Harry studied Malfoy's eyes, very seriously when he saw something deep in Malfoy's deep grey eyes. He couldn't understand it, but the look made his heart flutter rapidly and his stomach clench uncomfortably. He took in a deep gulp and opened his mouth to say something but Malfoy was looking away and in the direction of his Slytherin girlfriend.

"I have to go." Malfoy gave him another sad look and then glanced at the floor, "I'm sorry...I really am."

"No problem really..." Potter watched Malfoy hurry away and frowned.

He glanced back up at Pansy and found her watching him with the same scary, icy look in her eyes. He cocked an eyebrow at her and sighed before walking away. His day was just not getting any better.

"Pansy please...Don't do this!" Draco couldn't believe that he was on his knees begging, fucking Pansy must be getting a kick out of this.

"Honestly Draco, begging does not suit a Malfoy. I'm sort of glad that I've decided to call off our relationship and future engagement. I just couldn't imagine being married to a man who would actually get on his knees and beg." Pansy cackled evilly and stared at her nails.

Draco jumped to his feet and pulled out his wand, "Do you honestly think that I would allow you to do this Pansy?"

Sneering, Pansy just shrugged, "Oh Draco, do not be melodramatic, you know you wouldn't hurt me. Our families would feud, if your family didn't just disown you. They're gonna be angry enough once I explain that I'm calling off our arranged marriage."

His hand shaking Draco snarled, "You really think that I care what my family thinks? I would rather spare Potters feelings than be a part of a family that didn't understand that."

His former girlfriend's eyes turned from coldly amused to icy, "You fucking love him don't you? You actually fucking fell in love with him."

Blushing slightly Draco didn't answer her. But that seemed to be all the answer she need because she curled her lip and shook back her hair, "You know what? That's fine, because that will make this all the more fun to do."

"Oh Potter..."

Harry turned curiously, hoping with all his heart that someone may have finally answered his pleas and found his kitten missing. He'd been gone six days and he'd recruited most of the friends to help find him, but so far there had been no sign of his sweet kitten.

When he saw who was standing behind him, Harry frowned in confusion, knowing Ron and Hermione were probably wearing the same expression. "Parkinson?" He noticed Draco hurry into the Great Hall and look around anxiously like he was trying to find someone and wanted to wave but stopped himself, remembering their last conversation and how awkward it had been.

She followed his gaze and he watched as her lip curled in what seemed to be disgust, his confusion grew, "Do you need something."

"No. Potter, I believe it's you who needs something from me." She spoke quickly as she turned back to him, her lip still curled.

"And...What would that be?"

"The truth." She shook her hair back and began twirling her wand in her left hand.

Somehow Harry found the motion slightly menacing, and his hand closed over his wand in his pocket, he also felt his friends move in behind him. "Please stop being so damn cryptic and just tell me what you have to say."

"That sweet little Persian kitten that you've been searching the castle low and high for, didn't it disappear around the time Draco stopped hanging around you?" Her eyes turned up in amusement at his confused expression. "If you connect all the dots it makes sense doesn't it? You find a kitten...It follows you around for days, and then poof you're former nemesis becomes your newest best friend. A little peculiar how that works out isn't it?"

Harry's eyes flicked back to Draco, and caught the slytherin staring at them with a dismayed expression on his face. He was pushing his way through the crowded hall, apparently trying to get to them, Draco wasn't making it very far very fast however, not with how crowded the Great Hall was at lunch time. Harry's heart beat quickly in his chest and his stomach suddenly felt sick. He didn't know where Parkinson was going with what she was saying...But his instincts told him it wasn't going to be good.

"What are you saying Parkinson, just spit it out already." Hermione stepped forward again, this time at Harry's side.

"I thought you would have figured it out first Granger, with how you're such a know it all." Parkinson smiled maliciously and glanced back at Draco, "That sweet little kitten and that profoundly changed Draco...They're one in same. See for yourself."

She raised her wand at Draco who was only twelve feet away now, and murmured a spell that Harry remembered from the one time Sirius and Remus had used it in the Shrieking shack when he was only thirteen. It was a spell that revealed a person in either his human or animagus form, depending in which form they were currently in.

His eyes glued to Draco instantly. The boy was frozen in place, his eyes wide and pleading on his own. Then his body began to shake violently and then in a whirlwind of disorienting flashes, Draco was gone and on the floor where he'd been standing was a shaking, trembling white kitten.

His breath left him in a huff and he heard Hermione and Ron's surprised gasps, behind him. Harry couldn't take his eyes off the kitten...or Draco apparently. The kitten was staring up at him, still trembling before it stepped forward and put its hand on the wand that had clattered onto the floor.

In another flash of light, Draco was standing there again, staring at him, his eyes wide on his. Harry looked away from him, not able to stand it any longer. Parkinson was suddenly leaning in, "I knew you wouldn't believe me without proof. You can thank me now or later."

Locking his eyes on the vile girls, Harry felt an odd urge of satisfaction when she flinched at the wildness in his gaze, "You can leave now."

Parkinson nodded once, her eyes still wide with shock at the look in his eyes. He watched her eyes flicker to where Draco was standing and saw an odd triumph and gloating in her eyes as she turned away from him.

"H-Harry...It's not what it seems like..."

His gaze flickered back to Draco and he felt his eyes suddenly dry up. He shook his head and spun around, feeling sluggish as he pushed past people.

"Please...Harry." He heard Draco call out and then he heard Ron's snarling reply.

"Back off Malfoy...You manipulative prick."

He ignored both of them and hurried away, Harry felt like he might get sick.

Draco took one step after Harry but Weasley stopped him, "I told you to back off Malfoy."

"Its...It's not what it seems, it's not."

"Oh that's bloody likely." Weasley snapped again, sparks shooting out of his wand.

For once in his life, Draco didn't have any wish to get into an argument, physical or verbal with a Weasley. He'd seen the look in Potters eyes, the lost look, and the overly shocked widened eyes. It was the worst thing he'd ever seen in his life. And he was the cause of it.

"Why would you do something so manipulative Malfoy, what was the point?"

Looking up at the sound of Grangers dangerously low voice, he shook his head, "I didn't mean for..." He let out a huffy breath and dropped his head, "I just wanted to be near him." His voice was so low that he didn't think anyone had heard him. He turned to walk away but called over his shoulder, "I'm sorry."

He didn't notice Weasleys confused look and Granger's calculating expression. He just stared at his feet as he pushed past his whispering classmates. He needed to be alone.

Trying and failing not to stare across the Great Hall at Draco, Harry felt his stomach twist painfully at how alone the slytherin looked. Not one of his classmates and friends were sitting next to him, they did keep throwing him wary and distrustful glances, he noticed. Aching, he reminded himself that he shouldn't care how Draco...No Malfoy was feeling, because he'd just been acting when they'd become friends.

And he'd been acting when he'd pretended to be that stupid kitten. Harry didn't know what the point of all of it had been, but then again he was sure that Malfoy could come up with any reason to want to break into the Gryffindor common room and spy on them.

Even though he knew all of this, it didn't make it any easier for Harry to process or get over. He'd adored that kitten...it had been one of his only sources of comfort. And he'd been over the moon when Malfoy seemed to turn over a new leaf and seemed to want to be his friend as well. Malfoy had just been so funny, nice, considerate and warm.

But that must have all been an act, maybe an act to gain Harry's affections and trust. If that had been it...well then it worked because Harry still longed for Malfoy's company, whether it was in kitten form or his human form. There were other longings yes. But Harry refused to stop and examine them, because if he fully let him realize how far he'd fallen for Malfoy, he knew the heartache would only get ten times worse than it was.

"Harry?"

Blinking, Harry started and then dropped his eyes from Malfoy's lonely form across the hall. He took in a silent but deep breath and turned his head, "Yeah?"

Hermione's eyes stared into his, her eyes more than sympathetic. "Maybe..."

"No. If he really had a viable explanation he would have come and talked to me. He hasn't so he must realize that I won't believe whatever fairytale story he's come up with." Or at least that was what Harry was forcing himself to believe.

"But mate..." Ron tried on the other side of Hermione.

Harry glared at them, why were they insisting he give Malfoy a chance to explain himself? Out of all people he thought he would always be able to count on Hermione and Ron to be on his side. "Stop! This is...Hard enough without the both of you pushing for me to give him a chance. If he had something to say he would have said it day's ago." He pushed back, swung his legs over the bench and stood, grabbing his satchel from the floor.

As his turned, his eyes caught startling silver eyes locked on him and stared back just until Malfoy dropped his gaze. His lips tightened and he shook his head as he left the Great Hall.

"Malfoy, get back here we need to talk to you."

Sighing low in his throat, Draco turned his hand on his wand as he did. His eyes narrowed when he saw Granger and Weasley stepping up to him slowly, their hands up in what seemed to be surrender. What was all this? He'd done what they'd told him, he'd stayed away from Potter, even though it had been the hardest thing he'd forced himself to do. We're they here to reprimand him for hurting Potter again?

"What do you want?"

"I want know...If you really meant it when you said that you didn't mean to hurt Harry and that you really just wanted to be close to him."

Blushing slightly, he realized they must have heard him all those days ago in the Great Hall. Clearing his throat he nodded, "Er...Yes."

"Why?" Weasleys face was tight, not betraying what the redhead was thinking.

"Why? You've met him...That should be your answer."

"Do you want...More than just being friends with him?" Granger's eyes were searching.

Turning away, Draco ran his finger tips along the rough walls, his eyes following his hands subconscious movements. Of course he wanted to be more than just friends with Potter. Even Pansy had recognized it straight from the beginning. He couldn't imagine a future that didn't involve Potter in his life in some way.

He couldn't hate Potter any longer, and if they couldn't be enemies than they had to be something just as powerful and binding. It wasn't him just saying that either, it was obvious, it was chemical or biological, it was just how it was they were supposed to be. They needed the others presence in their lives just to feel normal and happy.

He closed his eyes and his palm curled into a fist on the wall. Whatever he and Potter were supposed to have didn't matter...Not now that he'd messed it up. He'd hurt the Gryffindor so much that he couldn't stand the idea of how he must be feeling. Draco wouldn't put Potter through anymore pain, even if it meant that he couldn't be near him anymore.

"Malfoy, do you more than just friendship with Harry?"

Making sure his eyes were dry, he whirled around, his eyes blazing, "It doesn't matter anymore what I wanted, does it?"

Looking startled, Hermione nodded quickly, "Of course it does!"

"No Granger it doesn't, he doesn't need me pestering him." He watched her mouth open to say something again, so he just raised his hand up, "Please...Just leave me alone."

Pulling his cloak tighter around his body, Draco turned and continued his aimless walk through the corridors. As he walked the deserted corridors he closed his eyes and imagined the smiles Harry used to give him, how he'd cuddled into his kitten form and occasionally kissed the tips of his kitten ears. Most of the affection Potter had shown had been in his animagus form. But even when they'd been humans he'd remembered the easy way Potter had found it easy to touch him and lean into him when they were laughing.

He remembered one night he'd been in his animagus form and Potter had been describing a dream he'd been having about him. About him, in his human for not that Potter had known the difference at the time. It was oddly familiar to Draco, the way Harry had been describing someone leaning over his bed and kissing him whilst he was sleeping. But the Gryffindor hadn't said his name so he figured that it was just coincidence. After all Potter was conflicted about his growing sexuality and what it meant that he wasn't, as he put it, normal.

He clung to those moments when he was happily with Potter even if the other young man hadn't known it was him some of the time. Draco wondered if he would ever have moments like that again, surely not with other people he realized but maybe one day, if the Gryffindor ever forgave him...Maybe they could have another chance at being happy together.

Staring out the rain splattered window, Harry sighed in aggravation, "What're you doing you idiot?"

The lone figure out on the grounds, shifted, moving under the tree even more. His platinum hair was completely soaked and he kept pushing it out of his eyes. The heavy rain was drenching him, it was clear even from the window.

"Is that...Malfoy?" Hermione asked, coming up from behind him to see what he was so intently gazing at.

"What the bloody hell is he doing out there?" Ron growled low in his throat.

Harry's brow furrowed and he turned to stare at his friends incredulously "Since when do either of you care what Malfoy is doing and since when do you worry about him?"

Hermione's eyes were still on the pale form out on the grounds, "Since we figured out that he's in love with you."

Blinking in shock Harry gaped for a long moment, his heart pattering wildly. His eyes went back to Malfoy's form under the dripping wet tree. "What're you talking about?"

"It was a few days ago...We talked to Malfoy." Hermione stared, her fingers drumming nervously on the window sill.

"Harry, it's clear that whatever this was, whatever he meant to gain from tricking you with his animagus form, and it wasn't meant maliciously. The day in the Great hall with Parkinson, after you'd left he'd said that he hadn't meant to hurt you. He just wanted to be near you. Malfoy hadn't meant for us to hear that last part."

"Hadn't meant for you to hear it?" Harry mumbled out, his eyes and mind still on the young man still hunched over under a large willow tree.

"No Harry. And when we asked why he hadn't tried to talk to you, he said that he didn't want to hurt you anymore, even if it meant hurting himself by staying away." Hermione spoke softly, trying to get him to understand what they were saying.

"That's stupid." Harry gritted out.

"Of course it is. But who doesn't act stupid when they're in love? Look mate we know you have feelings for him, so don't worry about our reactions to finding out, we already know. And we've seen how you've been without him. Harry you're acting like a freaking zombie, with your eyes always searching for him. You miss him and we miss the real you." Ron clapped a hand to his shoulder, "Now would you please go get the prat out of the rain, it's freaking me out that I'm worrying for Malfoy."

Harry snorted but turned from the window, he couldn't after let Malfoy get sick, it just wouldn't be right.

As he hurried in empty corridors, Harry's mind was buzzing. Malfoy...loved him? How was that even possible? It would explain why he kept coming back to him in his animagus form sure. And why he'd begun hanging around him in his human form, being sweet and flirtatious, but blushing anytime Harry would casually touch him. Actually it explained a lot, now that he thought about it. Why suddenly his girlfriend of four years had betrayed him and told Harry about his 'secret'. Why the rest of the Slytherin's were avoiding him like the Dragon's pox plague. And why he'd looked so devastated when he saw Parkinson talking to him.

Yes, it all made complete sense. But Harry wouldn't let himself believe it until Malfoy said it, until Malfoy was the one explaining everything to him.

Pushing the heavy doors open, Harry ran out onto the grounds, he waved his wand around him once and preformed an umbrella spell that kept the water from his eyes and glasses, as well as from his mouth and nose. The rest of him was unfortunately drenched with water immediately.

Looking around he saw the pale figure under the weeping willow tree and steadily walked towards it. He waited until he was about seven feet away before calling out, "Malfoy."

The blonde looked around at Harry Potter walking over to him, positively drenched with water, and felt his eyes widen, "Potter, what're you doing out here, you're gonna get sick."

"And you aren't?" Potter shook his head and took a step closer, "Explain to me, everything."

"What's it matter Potter? I can understand why you'll never trust me."

"Fucking hell, Draco! Tell me why."

Unable to resist the urgent desperation in Potter's voice, Draco said, "At first I was just trying to torment a portrait. But then you came along and rescued me. Then you were so warm and comforting, that I couldn't resist coming back. Every time I came back it felt like I was..."

"Felt like you were what?" the Gryffindors startling green eyes gazed at him imploringly, begging him to continue.

"It felt like I was in the right place." Draco watched water slide through the ebony curls and wished he could touch them. He realized what he was thinking and pushed himself a few steps back.

He glanced up at Potters face and tried to figure out what was going on in the man's head. Potter looked up, "Why didn't you just tell me it was you?"

"You wouldn't have trusted me after I told you." His eyes dared Potter to deny what he was saying but the brunette didn't and he sighed.

When he looked back up he was startled to see that Potter was right in front of him, not even two feet away. Draco blinked in surprise and wiped the suddenly temperature-less water from his face. Potter looked absolutely enthralling with water rivulets trailing from his hair to his face, to his soaking wet, white button up shirt. "Potter?"

"Do you remember that night...You were in your animagus form and I told you that I'd dreamt about someone kissing me while I was sleeping?"

Draco felt his face turn pink and slowly nodded, "Er yes..."

"I remember that I didn't mention who it was in my dream, because even to a kitten it was absurd." Potter stared at him blazingly, "Was it a dream Malfoy?"

Staring into those killer curse eyes, Draco was silent for several long moments, then he dropped his shaking head and murmured, "No."

He heard the other young man take in a deep, shocked breath and waited for the yelling or even hexes to start. But after a minute he looked up at Potter who was studying him carefully. "Why did...You kiss me that night?"

"I wanted too and what a Malfoy wants, he gets...With the exception of you." Draco leaned back against the tree and looked up at the leaves above them, not even caring at the water splashing down on his face.

Potter made no reply to that and instead asked, "What happened, why did Parkinson, reveal your secret?"

"My darling Pansy is a bitch." Draco laughed a dark chuckle and shook his head, "But besides that it's because she realized that I'd...er grown feelings for you. And she couldn't allow that. She didn't mind if I get a blow job from someone else as long as there were no feelings involved and that it was inconspicuous. She saw us that night when were sitting in the hallway, me in animagus form, she was also."

"The raven?"

"Yes, suits her don't you think? Anyway, she saw us and realized what my feelings really were. She couldn't handle the idea that I wanted someone more than I wanted her. She had to hurt me as much as she was hurting, she wanted me to lose the one who I'd grown feelings for. Unfortunately that meant that you would hurt too. And I'm so sorry about that. I really am and I understand if you don't believe me but I'm so very sorry for dragging you into this mess. I should have just left you alone."

He took in a deep breath and ran a hand across his own soaking wet school shirt. "And that's it Potter, that's everything. I understand if you don't believe me though."

"It's not everything Malfoy. You say you have feelings for me and that's why Parkinson did what she did, besides being a bitch. But what exactly do you mean by you have feelings for me?"

"It doesn't matter anymore Harry!" Draco said loudly, he didn't understand why Potter wanted him to say it so badly, was it so that he could use it against him, like Pansy had?

He vaguely heard Harry say, "You called me Harry," in a stunned little voice before he was being slammed back into the tree, with Harry's hands on either sides of his shoulders, his face so close, his eyes bright and demanding. It was all very intimidating, Draco thought to himself.

"I want to know exactly what you're feelings for me are, do you understand me Draco?" Harry growled in front of him.

Noticing that Harry's lips were shaking, Draco stared at them before whispering quickly, "I'm in love with you, Harry."

There was a second of silence before Harry whispered back, "That's the truth?"

"Yes, it's the truth, it's the reason I couldn't stand to stay away from you, and then the reason I had too." Draco dragged his fingers across the rough bark of the tree behind them, trying to feel something other than Harry's warm body so close to his.

Harry seemed to feel what he was doing to his hand because his own hand ran down his arm to grab his hand and pull it up, "Don't, you'll hurt yourself." He looked down studying the shallow scrapes in Draco's fingers and palm.

Instinctively Draco's finger curled over Harry's, feeling the warm embrace of their hands being held, the brunette looked up quickly and he let go, "I'm sorry."

The Gryffindor man bit his bottom lip and quickly leaned in, "It's okay." The hand that was left on Draco's shoulder slowly slid up to grip the blondes dripping wet hair, his eyes flicked up to the silver ones and he quickly leaned in and pressed their lips together.

Sucking in a deep breath, Draco couldn't help himself and pressed his lips harder into Harry's. He felt the brunette gasp and tipped his head to the side, hoping Harry would take the hint and deepen the kiss. The brunette did take the hint because suddenly he was pressing into him, his mouth gasping on Draco's, and his tongue nervously dragging along his bottom lip.

Sucking that tongue into his mouth, Draco groaned at the taste of Harry, and the fact that he was kissing and being kissed. Harry was a brilliant kisser, not too rough, and not too soft. The kiss was just as amazing as his body being pressed into the tree, by the other man's body. Almost as though testing out his reactions, the brunette nipped at his bottom lip, pulling on it lightly with his teeth before sucking the tip of his tongue.

Gasping and groaning, Draco wrapped his arms around Harry's neck and pulled him even closer. As he did, a knee slipped between his legs and rubbed against his clothed groin making him jerk and moan into the man's mouth.

Harry groaned into his mouth and pushed up carefully, rubbing scintillatingly. The kiss and the touch of their bodies grew more heated. The rubbing became rapid and he was soon a puddle of mush underneath the other man. His breathing started coming out quicker and he had to pull back from the brunettes kiss to groan, "Merlin...Harry."

He groaned and suddenly the heat in his lower gut exploded. Draco couldn't stop the orgasm that exploded from his cock. He quivered violently and felt Harry's arms hold him up, "Oh...fuck."

Harry chuckled in his ear and kissed his neck lightly, "You okay Draco?"

"Yeah, a little embarrassed though."

"Embarrassed?"

"Well I mean I haven't come in my pants in a few years." Draco laughed weakly and shook his head.

"I happen to think it was incredibly sexy." Harry murmured, pulling out his wand and laying the tip against Draco's pants, "Scourgify."

"Why...I mean why did you do this?" Draco asked softly, his fingers dragging threw the black hair he adored.

"Because all I needed to hear was that you loved me, from you and no one else."

"No one else...? Who else told you that I loved you?"

"Hermione and Ron and then they got so worried about you standing out in the rain they talked me into coming out and talking you into the castle." Harry chuckled, his laughs vibrating through his body to Draco's.

"No offense but you're best friends are bloody nuisances." Draco shook his head and sighed.

"I believe I told you that once." Harry reminded him.

"Wait...Weasley was worried about me? That's bloody weird." Shaking his head at the odd turn of events, Draco laughed.

"I know right? But apparently anyone that loves me is okay in their book." Harry shrugged and pulled him close again, "I tend to agree with them though."

They were about to kiss again when a loud, shrill voice shouted, "Are you both bloody insane? Get in the castle before you catch your deaths! Boys, honestly!"

Tilting his head to the side, Draco looked past Harry's head and glared at Granger, "bloody nuisances, i swear."

Harry just laughed, "I told you that they love you now, so get prepared for a lot of molly coddling and nagging."

He pulled on Draco's arm and pulled him through the rain, up to the school. Flushing brightly when the brunette took his hand Draco asked quietly, "Is it only them that love me now?"

Once inside, Harry smiled and pulled him close, their mouths almost touching, "No...I happen to love you too."

Draco sighed happily and purred as he kissed his lips gently. Harry pulled back with a laugh, "So you don't only purr when you're a kitten but also in your human form?"

"Yeah and like my animagus form I also like to lick in my human form, want to find out where?" Draco grinned wickedly and pulled Harry into the lavatory right off to the right side of the Front Hall.

Harry gasped as he watched Draco drop to his knees in the locked bathroom, "Draco?"

"Have you ever had a blowjob Harry?" Draco asked, his eyes sparkling as he loosened the man's belt and pulled his pants down to his knees.

"Er...No, I haven't done anything with another bloke." The brunette flushed wildly and bit his bottom lip adorably.

"Oh Harry, you're making my heart sing love." Draco gently caressed the man's leg and with his other hand, hooked his fingers in the hem of Harry's underwear.

His erection bobbed out and Draco groaned at the sight, he wrapped his hand around the base, loving the hiss that came from above him. He leaned in and lapped up the sides of the burning erection, barely hearing Harry's low moan. After he got all the amazing taste of the man in his mouth, Draco pulled the erection into his mouth completely.

Harry's hands tangled in his still soaking hair and he began bucking into Draco's mouth. Trying to relax his throat, Draco took him completely into his mouth and made a vibrating noise. Sure enough the man bucking into his mouth moaned loudly.

After several long minutes, Harry shuddered and moaned, I'm going to...Oh god Draco!" his cum shot into the blondes mouth and he swallowed deeply before cleaning the rest of the come off the rapidly softening cock.

Pulling him up, Harry kissed him roughly before whispering harshly, "I want you so much, c-can we...you know."

Dropping his head onto Harry's shoulder, Draco sighed, "God you're tempting but I want your first time to be absolutely perfect Harry and that doesn't include a bathroom. But I promise that when it happens it'll be amazing."

Harry pulled his face up and kissed him softly, "What a sweet little kitten you are. I love you."

Draco made sure Harry was put away and took his hand, pulling him out into the hall. He stopped only a few steps out of the bathroom and his new boyfriend asked him, "What's wrong?" then he followed his gaze and narrowed his eyes on Pansy Parkinson.

She was standing across the corridor, glaring at them, her knuckles white. Harry smirked at Draco, "Want to piss of your ex love?"

"Would you really? I would love that." Draco smiled happily and let Harry yank him close, and wrapping his arms around his neck as his lips were devoured by the darker man.

They kissed passionately, if not a little dramatically for several long moments, getting lost in each others taste and lips, before Draco pulled back, panting a little. He watched Pansy stalk off angrily and chuckled. "That's just what i needed." He looked back at Harry and smiled at the glazed look in his eyes, "Besides you that is. I love you."

"I love you too my little kitten." Harry smiled and leaned in to kiss him again.

Draco let out a loud purr just to hear his lover laugh and knew that he was just where he was supposed to be, in Harry Potter's arms. That was, after all how it had started.

The End.


End file.
